


Dear Diary

by avocadoyarnball



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Fluff, F/M, The 100 (novel) - Freeform, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoyarnball/pseuds/avocadoyarnball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing as there is almost no fics about the books, here you go. Well I mean by fic about the book, a sort of retelling of the first book through only Clarkes POV as Diary Entries. And of course Bellarke kisses. Because duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Well howdy hey friends if youre looking for a poorly written, slightly au bellarke story, well boyo youre in luck!

Late Summer, Year 2149 CE, 97 AT  
The week had started out normal enough for a teenager in prison, but early this morning when the guards yanked me out of my cell, then doing the same to about a couple dozen other kids in the Skybox, I knew something was about to change. As they dragged us out to the launch hangar and slapped monitor bands on our wrists I started to really worry.

I scanned the crowd of young teenagers, hoping to see at least one person I knew. Unable to do so, I just craned my neck to hear what the guards were barking at us. Oh my God. They were sending us to the ground. Many of the kids started to whisper, panicked, to whoever was near them. Not ten minutes later the uniformed guards were shuffling all 100 of us into the dropship. All of a sudden a gunshot rang out through the hangar. 

A tall man, no older than twenty-five, with a mop of curly black hair and dressed in a guard uniform held a gun pointed at the head of Chancellor Jaha. He demanded that he be placed on the dropship or else he would kill the Chancellor. At first I was confused at to why he wanted on the ship, then I realized that he was Bellamy Blake, the boy with the illegal sister. On the Ark, families were only aloud to have one child, but Aurora Blake had two children, a boy, Bellamy and a young girl, Octavia. The guards ordered him to drop his weapon but instead right before the airlock to the dropship closed, Bellamy let go of the Chancellor and fired a shot as a distraction and launched himself onto the ship.  
When the ship finally landed, or should I say crashed on Earth, everyone was terrified and many were injured. As soon as I got out of the ship, I scavenged the ground for any medical supplies or food that they had sent down with us. All I could find were a few blankets and enough food to feed the 100 for a couple days. When I got back to the crash site, I was shocked. Full on fights had broken out over the smallest things like a blanket or an empty knapsack. At that point I wasn't sure if we would last the week, let alone the rest of our lives.

 

Fall, Year 2149 CE, Year 97 AT  
A stable camp had been set up and I hoped it would be strong enough to hold through the winter. Very few fights had broken out amongst the delinquents since, Graham, the only other Phoenix Station native besides Wells and I. Speaking of Wells, the other day he tried talking to me about ten times, never relenting no matter how much I ignored him. So today when Bellamy asked the camp if anyone wanted to go with him to scout out any close freshwater sources, I over enthusiastically volunteered. Knowing how much he hates Bellamy, I did so looking Wells dead in the eye. 

As Bellamy and I trekked through the thick forest, we finally heard the bubbling of a flowing river. Not even needing to say anything, we looked at each other and ran in the direction of the sound. When we got to the banks of the river, Bellamy shouted for joy and let out a deep (and very rare) laugh. He took off his shirt and dove into the cool water, sweating from the long hike through the foreign lands. I shot him a glare, we didn't have time to fool around, people were in need of water. instead of getting out and drying off like I assumed he would, he leaned over the bank and pulled me into the cold water. I shrieked and splashed Bellamy in the face with the clear water, receiving one back right after. 

After a couple of minutes splashing around in the stream like children, we reluctantly went back on the shore to attempt to dry off. As Bellamy and I laid on the rocky shore of the stream, talking like old friends and all of sudden he did something old friends definitely do not do. He kissed me. By the time his lips had planted themselves on mine, I hadn't even registered what had happened. But once I let myself crash into him, I thought he tasted like joy. And joy tasted better on Earth.

 

Winter, Year 2149, Year 97 AT  
Graham, after deciding himself that he should be the leader of the camp, thought that the whole camp should have a bonfire every night. I wholeheartedly agreed with this, only because temperatures were dropping and there weren't enough blankets. I wish I had known how bad the outcome of tonight's fire would be. The first flame ignited, and soon all the logs were engulfed in glowing flames. I saw Bellamy near the tents and ran up to him. Lacing my fingers through his, I asked him what was wrong because he had a scowl written across his face. Bellamy told me that he couldn't find Octavia, his younger sister and that he was starting to get worried. 

We started to look around, calling her name, when all of a sudden and scream of terror ripped through the camp. Bellamy and I turned in the direction of the cry and were frozen in horror. The only entire camp that was behind us, had been swallowed in a roaring fire. Everything we had built, everything we had created was destroyed. Wasted. 

A cry escaped my lips, the medical tent full of wounded kids, unable to escape the flames had been burnt to the ground. The remaining delinquents ran from the inferno carrying whatever they could salvage. As we stood silently, helplessly watching our makeshift home turn to dust before our very eyes, Mother Nature decided to play a cruel joke. The clouds opened up, a torrential downpour beat upon our backs as we rushed through the woods searching for shelter. It rained for hours on end. A seemingly never ending torture. 

The remainder of the 100, Bellamy and I trudged through the woods until we hit a patch of trees that strangely looked like an apple orchard that had been planted only a few years prior. A teenage boy who looked about 15, reached up to pick the fruit off of the tree. Right as the apple was plucked from the branch, an arrow flew through the young boys chest, rendering the group silent. The only sound, the apple falling from his hands and plopping on the cold ground. And the realization that we were not alone on this planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so its not that great but  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it!


End file.
